Rescue in Boston
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: In the episode, Return Engagement, Michaela’s sudden recognition of her former fiancé, Dr. Lewis, caused her to reevaluate her future with Sully. What if the tables were turned long ago? Could Sully convince Michaela that true love is worth waiting for?


**Rescue in Boston**

By: Tess Thieler

In the Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman episode, Return Engagement, Michaela's sudden recognition of her former fiancé, Dr. David Lewis, caused her to reevaluate her future with her beloved Sully. What if the tables were turned and Sully's unexpected appearance at David and Michaela's engagement party caused her to review her true feelings for David? Can Sully convince Michaela that true love is worth waiting for?

Boston's cobblestone streets were busier than usual for the Fourth of July afternoon and blasts of firecrackers could be heard intermittently echoing in the distance. Dr. Michaela Quinn escorted by her father, Dr. Josef Quinn, strolled through Beacon Hill from their residence on their way to the Lewis' mansion. There, Michaela's fiancé, Dr. David Lewis, eagerly awaited her arrival for the engagement party his parents arranged in their honor. Josef previously insisted that his daughter depart with her fiancé when he came to fetch her in his carriage, but as usual, Michaela followed her own mind. Her father underwent knee surgery merely four weeks ago, and he insisted on walking to exercise the stiffening joint. Michaela felt it necessary to be at her father's side, despite his protest, since he must continue to rely on a cane until his knee healed completely.

"You should be with David," Josef stated matter-of-factly.

"I should be were I'm most needed," Michaela countered, "and right now, that is with you." She smiled brightly. "David understands."

Josef patted her left hand, the one she curved around his arm, and stared at the diamond ring glistening in the sunlight. "Mike… do you love him?"

"Oh, Father… really." Her tone reflected embarrassment.

"That's not an answer." They ceased walking and Josef viewed his lovely daughter's puzzled expression. "I just want to make sure my youngest daughter will be happy."

"Of course I'll be happy… David makes me happy."

"Then you love him?"

Michaela's eyes shifted shyly. "Yes Father, I love him." She returned her view to Josef's concerned face. "You needn't worry about me. David supports me in every way – even with my decision to become a doctor."

"I'm well aware of that."

A string of firecrackers sounded off just a few blocks away, the Fourth of July antics of some young boys no doubt.

The day's gentle breeze picked up, forcing Josef to adjust his hat. "Are you planning to watch the fireworks tonight down by the river?"

Michaela beamed a bright smile his way. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am… David has promised to take me. It's been years since I've seen them. I'm actually very excited about it."

"It's about time you got your nose out of those medical books and did some socializing."

"David says the same thing." She squeezed her father's arm, "See Father, he's good for me."

Josef patted her hand, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Across the street, unbeknownst to the two doctors, the attentive eyes of a strange man focused on them. Well, not totally on them, but on the lady doctor. How could any man not notice Michaela? Adorned in a pale blue elaborate dress with a soft lacy neckline and lush coppery hair that hung to her waist, she was a sight to behold. The black doctor's bag she carried only added to her mystique and contrasted boldly against the pastel blue material of her skirt. Originally window shopping, the stranger caught Michaela's reflection in the glass and now he found it near impossible to cast his eyes anywhere else. With his attention focused across the street, the entranced observer paid no mind to the commotion going on around him as Boston residents passed by. Dressed in buckskin pants and a fringed leather coat, he clearly stood out among the custom tailored suits and hats the men wore. A thin braid hung from beneath his slightly long mane of brown wavy hair and descended just over his left shoulder. It became increasingly obvious the citizens of Boston never saw anyone quite like him before.

A sudden burst of wind plucked Josef's hat from his head, tossing it into the street. With her father in no condition to chase the rolling derby, Michaela set her doctor's bag at her father's feet and carefully dashed out after it. At the moment she grasped the hat, a string of firecrackers beneath a heavily loaded ice wagon let loose. The unattended team of four horses startled then bolted at full speed into the street, bearing down behind the unsuspecting lady doctor. The leather-clad stranger took in the scene with one horrifying glance. Without concern for his own safety, he darted towards the impeccably dressed woman, scooped her up into his arms and turned her out of harms way, bravely placing himself between her and the danger stampeding by. Michaela shrieked as he whisked her off her feet, then latched onto her rescuer for dear life as the ice wagon just missed them both by mere inches.

"You all right?" the courageous man asked above the noisy clamor.

"Yes, thank you." Self-conscious at being protectively cradled in a strange man's arms she stated, "You can put me down now."

"You're still shakin'… I'll set you down over there, by that man wavin' his arm."

"That's my father."

"Then that's were I'm headed."

Michaela's white-knuckled hold onto the heroic man's fringed western coat eased as he neared her father. He smelled of leather and… h'mm, Michaela just couldn't put it into words – just very… **male**, so unlike the Bay Rum cologne her fiancé, David, usually wore. Her rescuer wasn't a huge man, yet he acted as if carrying her weren't any more bothersome than holding a sack of feathers. Lean, rugged and tone were a few of the descriptions that drifted through her grateful mind. As she felt her pulse beating rapidly, she couldn't determine if it was solely due to the intense situation or if it also had something to do with the man that held her so securely.

As the stranger set her on her feet, Michaela's father reached out to hug his daughter tight, "My God Mike, you could have been killed out there!" He stretched out his right hand towards his daughter's rescuer, "I am so very grateful you were here Sir. The name is Quinn, Dr. Josef Quinn and you are… "

"Sully," he replied while accepting the doctor's extended hand.

Michaela steadied herself and strived to slow her heartbeat.

"Mr. Sully, this is my daughter, Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Pleased to meet ya, Dr. Quinn, and it's just Sully."

Michaela extended her hand in friendship, "Please… call me Dr. Mike."

Sully grasped her dainty hand, "Alright."

Josef patted Sully firmly on the shoulder as Michaela tried to reshape her father's battered derby. By this time, a crowd of at least three people deep completely encompassed the threesome. Josef stretched his hands up into the air and raised his voice, "Alright folks, everything is fine now. Please go about your business."

Appreciatively, Sully drew a long fortifying breath as the crowd disbursed. Not one to purposely draw attention to himself, he wasn't expecting to be rewarded for his actions… he just did what needed done. "You sure you're alright Dr. Mike?"

She handed her father his weathered derby then retrieved her doctor's bag. "Thanks to you, yes. I am in your debt."

"We all are," Josef piped up. "How long will you be in Boston?"

"Just 'til tomorrow."

Josef glanced at his daughter for approval as he asked, "We're on our way to my daughter's engagement party, please join us? There will be quite a feast." Michaela smiled while nodding her consent.

"I don't know. That's kind of a private affair. Besides, I'm really not dressed for- "

"Sully," Michaela's father continued, "unless you have plans, I must insist you join us as our special guest. Consider it a token of gratitude for risking your own life to keep my daughter safe. Without your quick thinking, there wouldn't be an engagement party." He wrapped his arm about Michaela's shoulders, but kept his focus on Sully. "Do you have other plans?"

"No other plans, but- "

"Then it's settled," Josef announced happily.

Giving in, Sully walked on with the two doctors, Josef between his daughter and her unexpected hero. As her father conversed with Sully, Michaela couldn't help but notice the impressive chiseled contours of this daring man's features. His strong chin showed signs of a three-day beard. Light brown sun-streaked wavy hair hung freely just above a set of sturdy shoulders. Crystal blue eyes, as impressive as any she'd ever seen, glanced her way repeatedly as the men continued to speak. His tanned complexion spoke volumes as to his type of lifestyle and she couldn't help but wonder about the man hidden beneath his primitive western frontier exterior.

"So you work with the Indians," Josef expressed in interest. One admirable thing about Michaela's father, he never judged anyone solely on appearance.

"Mostly the Cheyenne," Sully defined. "That's why I'm in Boston. I needed to speak with a government official about what's happenin' out West."

"Very impressive," Josef commented, "I'm sure the Cheyenne are grateful to have someone communicate the present issues on their behalf."

"I ain't been able to change the way things are goin' out there yet, but I'm not givin' up." His eyes locked in on Michaela, drawing her into the conversation.

She smiled then asked, "Where have you traveled to Boston from?"

"Colorado Springs. It's a small town in the Colorado Territory."

"That's quite a distance. Do you have family there?"

"Used to… the Cheyenne are my family now." When both doctors immediately stopped walking, he explained, "I was married once, but my wife died in childbirth a few years back. The Cheyenne are the closest thing I have to family."

A child's crying drew Michaela's instant attention. Glancing around, she noticed the sobs came from a young boy sitting beneath a tall tree. "Excuse me," she quickly uttered to her father and Sully then bee-lined to the child. The men followed.

"Hello there," Michaela smiled at the frightened boy holding his arm, "I'm Dr. Mike. Are you hurt?"

The boy's sobs slowed, "Are you a real doctor, lady?"

"That's right." Michaela noticed the young boy held his left arm protectively to his chest. "Did you hurt your arm?"

"When I fell out of the tree - but I showed him."

"Yes, I'm sure you did." She smiled at the child again. "May I look at your arm? I just might be able to make it feel better."

Trustingly, the boy allowed Dr. Mike to examine him. "You're lucky; nothing appears broken. I believe you've simply sprained your wrist." She glanced over her shoulder and Josef nodded in agreement. Sully was impressed. She had more compassion for this small boy than some mothers's show to their own children. Retrieving some material from her doctor's bag, Dr. Mike carefully wrapped the boy's wrist then made him a sling. At this time, a woman ran out of a near-by house led by a slightly older boy than the one Dr. Mike attended. The woman, obviously the injured boy's mother, dropped to her knees beside her son.

"John, what happened?"

The small boy frowned excessively, "Josh dared me to climb the tree."

Dr. Mike spoke up. "He's going to be alright Mrs.… "

"Carrington."

"I'm Dr. Mike. I just treated your son for a sprained wrist. As long as he doesn't move it too much for the next few days, it should heal on it's own. If it continues to bother him, bring him to the hospital and I'll re-examine him."

Mrs. Carrington smiled at the lady doctor, "Thank you, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Michaela rose to stand again "as long as these two energetic young men promise to keep their feet on the ground for awhile." She glanced at the two boys. "Let's leave the tree climbing to the squirrels, shall we?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they meekly uttered in unison.

As Mrs. Carrington escorted her boys into the house, Michaela, Josef and Sully returned to their walk. The word remarkable drifted through Sully's mind. For once in his life, he stood corrected. Having assumed that all the folks living in Boston were stuffy aristocratic types, he finally met two that seemed the complete opposite.

Without warning, Michaela's father hollered out as he stumbled on the uneven sidewalk, jarring his knee. Sully steadied him before he could fall. Michaela scanned their surroundings, but other than the ground, there was no place where Josef could rest. "Sully, please stay with my father," she requested.

Josef observed his daughter walk away. "Now where's she going?"

Sully shrugged, "Ain't sure."

A carriage rounded the bend and Michaela darted out into the street, clutching her doctor's bag as she waved her arm. The driver pulled on the reins. Sully and Josef watched Michaela speak to the driver before returning to them.

"We have a ride," she stated happily. "Sully, would you be so kind as to assist my father to the carriage please?"

"Sure." As the men moved toward the waiting carriage, Sully muttered to Josef, "Sure don't look like she's afraid of anything."

Josef chuckled as he hobbled along. "Not Mike - she gets her strength from her mother."

"And her personality from you no doubt," Sully commented much to the delight and pride of the man next to him.

Michaela confirmed their intended destination with the driver then Sully helped her into the carriage. She joined her father on one seat while Sully sat opposite of them.

"Thank you for your help, Sully," she offered sincerely.

"No problem. How far is it?"

Michaela answered him, "About six blocks."

"I could have walked," Josef stated defensively.

Michaela countered her father. "I believe you've exercised your knee enough for one day."

Josef rubbed his aching knee. "It's not like I plan to dance anyway."

Sully's eyes widened. "There's gonna be dancin'?"

Michaela nodded. "Do you waltz, Sully?"

He shook his head, "Never learned."

"Maybe today you will," Josef chimed in.

"Thanks, but I ain't much for dancin'."

"Whoa!" The driver's voice commanded as the carriage came to a stop before a huge bricked mansion. Wrought iron fencing outlined a meticulously manicured front yard.

Sully focused on the long walkway leading from the street to the front entrance. From the looks of things, the engagement party would be an extremely elaborate affair. Suddenly even more self-conscious of his own attire, his eyes once more moved over Josef and Dr. Mike's stylish apparel. He cleared his throat. "Maybe this ain't such a good idea."

Michaela quickly picked up on Sully's hesitation. "Nonsense, you've been personally invited by the guest of honor – Me." The friendly smile she bestowed upon him nearly made his heart skip a beat. Why did she already have to be promised to another man?

"You aren't about to refuse my daughter's request now are you?"

Sully looked at Michaela then back at Josef. "Ah… no Sir."

"Good." Josef cast a knowing glance at Michaela then back to Sully, "She usually gets what she wants one way or another anyway."

Sully chuckled softly. Somehow he expected as much.

Josef tipped the driver before the threesome headed up the walk to the front stoop. The Lewis' butler bowed as he ushered them inside then lead them to the grand ballroom where the engagement party waited. No sooner had the butler begun to announce them when a tall, thin man eagerly grasped Michaela by the shoulders. "Michaela… I heard what happened… are you alright?" The man spoke to her in earnest. Impeccably dressed in the latest fashion, he appeared to have stepped right out of one of the store windows Sully observed earlier. His sorrel brown hair, slicked straight back, revealed a high forehead and his dark deep-set eyes reflected concern.

Michaela looked into the eyes of her fiancé, "Yes David, I'm alright. How did you know?"

"My aunt, who just arrived a few moments ago, stepped out from a department store when she witnessed everything." David gave Michaela's shoulders a subtle squeeze before he turned to the two men at her side. "Dr. Quinn, as always, it's a pleasure." A handshake followed his greeting. "I'm glad you are feeling well enough to join us."

Michaela gingerly touched David's arm and gestured toward Sully. "David, I'd like to introduce Mr. Sully of Colorado Springs. If it weren't for his actions earlier, I doubt I would have been able to attend our engagement party. Mr. Sully, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Dr. David Lewis."

David grasped Sully's hand and the two men exchanged a firm handshake as they eyed each other cautiously. Sully's instincts went on the defense as David scrutinized him from head to toe. "Mr. Sully," David began, "I greatly applaud your efforts to keep Michaela safe. Please accept our hospitality."

Judging from David's tone, Sully realized the hospitable offer derived itself more from manners than from genuine appreciation. "Thank you," he responded graciously, "and I prefer Sully."

"Sully… alright then. I'll have an extra place set at the head table." David grasped Michaela's hand. "If you both will excuse us, we have more guests to greet."

Sully watched them go, a longing in his eyes that only eased when Michaela sent him an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Michaela's father spoke up. "He must feel somewhat threatened by your presence."

"Threatened?" Sully shifted his focus to Josef Quinn. "Why would he- "

"It isn't everyday that someone whisks his fiancé off her feet. You're a hero today. That's pretty hard to compete with."

As Sully glanced around the ballroom, taking in the exquisite furnishings, heavy draperies and elaborate paintings, he couldn't help but notice that most of the guests, already engrossed in conversation, repeatedly peered his way. He hoped their banter consisted more about his actions earlier than his attire, but he had his doubts.

Once the butler announced that dinner was ready, Sully walked with Josef to their designated table where Elizabeth, Josef's wife, patiently waited. She gave Sully a once-over glance then shifted her eyes. As Josef approached his wife to respectfully pull out her chair to seat her, he touched her arm first to capture her full attention.

"Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce to you Mr. Sully of Colorado Springs. We are in his debt for Michaela's safety today."

"So I've heard." She graciously forced a smile Sully's way.

"Sully, I'd like to introduce my wife, Elizabeth Quinn."

Sully extended his hand, "Mrs. Quinn."

"Welcome to Boston," she expressed, hesitantly accepting his hand, "Will you be staying long?"

"My train leaves tomorrow."

She nodded as Josef offered her chair. After Elizabeth positioned herself, Sully took his seat leaving an empty chair between himself and Mrs. Quinn for her husband. As Michaela and David approached the table, Josef announced that he'd like to propose a toast to his daughter and future son-in-law. He wished them health, good fortune and many years of happiness. Crystal glasses could be heard clinking together as everyone toasted the happy couple. Josef hugged his daughter. Before David seated his fiancé, he announced that he had something very special to say to Michaela and he wanted to share it with everyone present. Setting his glass down, he took Michaela's hand in his and gazed into her beautiful eyes as he recited:

"Oh my Love is like a red, red rose

That's newly sprung in June."

Complete silence permeated the ballroom – you could have heard a pin drop. As David continued, his gaze shifted from Michaela to focus on their many guests.

"Oh my Love is like the melody

That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie Lass

So deep in love am I,

And I will love thee still my dear

'Till all the seas gang dry."

At the poem's completion, he bent down and lightly touched his lips to Michaela's. Everyone applauded. Everyone except for Sully, that is. Michaela noticed this as David seated her. She made inquisitive eye contact with Sully and he averted his disapproving regard to the china setting before him. An orchestra struck up a soft melody as the servants waited on their guests. Seven elaborate courses followed, filling Sully to the brim. Aside from an occasional few words from Josef during the lengthy meal, no one stuck up a conversation with the outdoorsman. This proved satisfying to Sully, who wasn't much for long conversation anyway. He'd much rather observe the very lovely Dr. Mike. What a lucky man David was he mused, although, his gut instinct told him Dr. David Lewis had no clue as to his good fortune. Dancing followed dinner and Sully observed many swirling couples on the wooden dance floor. By the third waltz and two glasses of punch later, Sully rose from his seat to make his departure. He searched the crowd for Josef to extend his gratitude for the fine meal, but a sudden gasp from the dance floor claimed his immediate attention. The music ceased as the waltzing couples moved back and Sully witnessed the guests of honor, David and Michaela, rising up from off the floor. Michaela straightened her gown then tried to steady her fiancé. A man of compassion, Sully ventured onto the dance floor. Grasping a firm hold on David's arm, Sully helped Michaela escort her disoriented partner to their table as the orchestra stuck up another waltz. David leaned forward, his head in his hands, as Michaela seated herself next to him. Concerned, Sully stood attentively behind her.

"David," Michaela began, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure… the room is spinning."

"Do you have any pain?" she continued.

He shook his head then regretted the action.

Sully finally spoke. "What's he been drinkin'?"

Michaela went on the defense. "David doesn't drink." She peered inquiringly at her fiancé.

"I assure you, all I've had tonight is a few glasses of punch," David defended.

"Which punch?" Sully questioned.

David gradually raised his head, "What do you mean - which punch?"

"There's two," Sully informed him. "One is spiked."

"I'm not sure," David strived to remember, "I just accepted whatever the server poured into my glass."

"Oh dear," Michaela expressed. "That must be it." She touched his arm. "We have to find a place for you to lie down for awhile."

David struggled to focus on her face, "I'm sorry Michaela."

"It's not your fault."

"What about the fireworks?" he asked regretfully.

"David, you're in no condition- "

"I know that," he interrupted her pointedly, "but I made a promise."

"And you can fulfill it next year," she assured him.

"Out of the question. I know how much you've been looking forward to this night." He straightened as best as he could without falling off the chair and focused on their leather-clad guest. "Sully, I wonder if I might impose a favor from you?"

Michaela interpreted the direction of his question. "David no… I don't mind- "

"I do," David interjected sharply. "I'm not about to start breaking promises to you."

"Sully," he began again, now struggling to keep his words from slurring, "Would you be so kind… as to escort Michaela… to the fireworks tonight and then… see her safely to her home?"

"Ya… sure," he cast a glance at the lady seated before him. "As long as it's alright with Dr. Mike."

"Thank you, Sully," David expressed, "I know I can depend on you to… see to her needs."

"David-"

"Michaela, please… for me. Don't make me completely break my word."

"Alright David," she resigned, "if it will make you happy."

The Lewis' butler then appeared by the befuddled man's side. "Sir, I've been informed that you may be in need of my assistance."

"Yes, I could use… a hand to get up… stairs. I believe I need to retire… early tonight." As he stood, he grasped the back of his chair and looked dazedly at his future bride. "I'm really sorry Michaela… please forgive me."

"Always, David."

The unsteady man squeezed her hand before the butler led him from the ballroom. Michaela watched after him until they were out of sight then turned her attention to Sully. "Thank you Sully, but you don't have to- "

"I'd like to." He stepped closer. "I was thinkin' about watchin' the fireworks myself anyway. Where's the best place to see 'em."

"I've heard the best view is down by the Charles River."

"Shall we?" He offered his arm; she accepted it graciously.

Michaela gathered her doctor's bag and they said their good-byes to David's parents, explaining the situation to them, then they spoke with the Quinn's.

"Mike," Michaela's father began, "take our carriage your mother arrived in and send the driver back for us."

"Alright Father." Michaela kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you both in the morning."

Josef and Elizabeth watched their daughter walk out the door with Sully.

"Are you certain she'll be safe with the likes of him?" Elizabeth quizzed her husband.

"Yes Dear." Josef turned his wife back toward the festivities. "That man put his own life on the line for her today. She couldn't be in more capable hands."

"I hope you're right."

The carriage driver dropped Sully and Michaela by the river where the growing crowd gathered for the Fourth of July fireworks display.

Michaela's mind drifted back to the Lewis' mansion. "I can't help but worry about David."

"He'll be fine once he sleeps it off," Sully reassured her.

"It's just not like him."

"Well, depending on what they spiked the punch with, sometimes ya just can't tell the difference."

"I suppose you're right," she agreed.

"How come your parents didn't come with us?"

Michaela twisted to face her escort. "I think Father's been on his feet too much today. I'm sure as soon as the driver arrives they'll be ready to head home."

"Where is your home? I promised to get ya there safely."

"Beacon Hill… about a twenty minute walk from here."

Sully acknowledged her statement with a nod. They stood there in silence, watching the crowd grow by leaps and bounds. The near-full moon over the Charles River lit the area well and its' image reflecting on the water's surface appeared to dance among the waves. Before they knew it, their view of the river ceased as the spectators pressed in from all sides. Hundreds of couples now flocked to the area. Tired of being battered in the confusion, Michaela tightly clutched her doctor's bag in one hand and latched onto Sully's arm with the other as he forcefully broke a path through the human barricade to the water's edge.

Upon reaching the riverbank, Sully asked, "Is there a less crowded place we can watch the fireworks from?"

"There's a bridge not far from here where we can cross to the other side," Michaela offered. "It might be less crowded over there."

Stepping up onto the bridge, they walked together in silence. The bright moonlight enabled Michaela to survey Sully's ruggedly handsome face. "Sully… are you always this quiet?"

"No… just when I'm thinkin'."

About halfway across the bridge, she inquired, "And what, may I ask, are you thinking about that's so important right now?"

"You."

"Sully!" Michaela halted in her tracks and faced him, "I'm engaged to be married!"

"I know… that's what I'm thinkin' about."

"I don't believe this is proper for us to be discussing."

"Proper or not, I think you're making a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yep - marrying him."

"I beg your pardon? I don't see- "

"I know you don't see, but it seemed pretty clear to me."

"What did?"

"Neither one of you are _**In Love**_."

"David and I love each other very much," she defended then set the doctor's bag at her feet.

"You may love each other," he continued, "but you're not _**In Love**_."

"And you're an expert on this I suppose?"

"I was happily married once… I know the signs."

"What makes you so sure we're not?" she charged, not understanding why HIS opinion really mattered to her anyway.

Sully drew in a long breath. He knew he was stepping into personal territory, but the enchanting woman staring up at him deserved better, in his opinion, so he pressed on.

"I just know."

"That's not good enough."

"No?" He anchored his hands to the bridge railing and stared out at the rippling river. "Alright then – it was the kiss."

"Kiss?"

"The way he kissed ya – just wasn't right."

"David kissed me properly for being in public," she adamantly declared.

"I would hardly call an engagement party in his own home with family and close friends as being in public." Sully twisted to face her. "All I know is if I was in David's shoes, no one there would have any doubt as to my love for you."

"What about the poem he recited?"

"Anyone can memorize a poem, Dr. Mike… don't mean that they're really _**In Love**_.

The sky suddenly lit up as the fireworks began, drawing their attention to the brilliant display. The Charles River mirrored the starburst patterns, reflecting the colors over them. Excitedly, Michaela watched the dazzling show before her – the first one she'd seen in years. Spending most of her time studying for medical exams and having no special someone to share the holiday with, she never desired to venture outside… until this year… until David. She pondered Sully's statement. Could there be any truth to his words? David was the first man to officially court her… there were no others to compare him with. Available men, lured by her beauty and charm, simply distanced themselves when they discovered her chosen profession and outspoken disposition. A slight breeze lifted from the water's surface, causing Michaela to shiver. Sully, having contented himself with admiring her awe-inspiring expression instead of the fireworks overhead, responded immediately and began to remove his coat to offer it to her.

Michaela put up a hand. "No… thank you anyway, but you'll need it too."

Unexpectedly, Sully stepped behind her and wrapped his arms about her shoulders. His coat hung open and flanked her sides, sheltering her from the cool night air.

Michaela stiffened, but then realized that they were in the public eye – she could trust this man. Standing within Sully's band of muscular arms, Michaela again noticed his distinctive scent. Leather and… she still couldn't find the right words to describe it other than bold, virile and very masculine.

"Warmer?"

Sully's inquiry startled her. "Yes. Thank you, but I was fine."

"Dr. Mike, I promised David that I'd tend to your needs 'n keep ya safe. Can't have ya catchin' a chill."

"Well, when you put it that way… " She relaxed completely and leaned back against the warmth emanating from his firm, muscle-toned chest.

As they continued to watch the spectacular show, Sully rested his cheek against the side of her head. Michaela's delicate fragrance of fine soap and perfume floated on the breeze, tantalizing his senses. His eyelids slowly drifted closed while he concentrated on the experience of feeling a woman in his arms again. Not just any woman, but this beautiful, enchanting, well-educated and ENGAGED woman. That last detail hit him full force and reality slammed home. Immediately his eyelids opened and he lifted his cheek away from her silken coppery hair.

Michaela, thoroughly enjoying the ongoing performance, failed to realize what just occurred in the mind of the man behind her. As the grand finale ended, a cheer rose up from the crowd gathered on the riverbanks. Excitedly, she turned within Sully's embrace to face him. "Weren't they just wonderful?" she beamed brightly up at him.

"Very nice," he agreed.

"Nice? They were more than just nice… they were absolutely breathtaking!"

"_So are you"_ were the words that echoed through his head. He studied her face in the moonlight – she utterly glowed with excitement. "Now that's what I was talkin' about."

"What is?"

"Your expression. You're glowing." He caressed her shoulders, "That's the way folks look when they're _**In Love**_."

"And you're saying David and I don't?"

"Not that I could see."

"Why should I even believe that there's any truth to your words?"

"You don't have to. It's your life… but if I were you, I'd wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For true love. Most folks only get married once. You best make sure you're not cheatin' yourself."

Michaela squared her shoulders and Sully dropped his hands to his side. "Well David and I ARE in love."

"His kiss said differently." Sully persisted.

"Alright Sully, please explain."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" she argued.

"Can't. It's not just somethin' that's easy to explain. It's feelings that come through a kiss that make the difference."

"And if you were David, you would have done things differently?"

"Yep."

"And you can't explain this to me."

"That's right."

"Then show me."

Sully's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Now I don't think that'd be right with you being engaged an' all."

Removing the engagement ring from her finger, Michaela placed it safely into her doctor's bag at her feet. "Care to prove your theory to me?" she challenged.

"You're still engaged."

"Yes, but you did promise David that you'd tend to my needs, and I NEED to know exactly what you're talking about."

"Still don't seem right."

"Well then just try to explain it to me as best as you can. How would David have acted differently if he were really in love?"

"Well, for starters… when he recited the poem to ya."

"Yes, he held my hand and looked into my eyes," she reminded him.

"At first he did," Sully admitted, "but then he mostly spoke to the guests."

Intrigued, Michaela requested, "What should he have done differently?"

"He should have stood before ya, like I am now and maybe touched ya – like this." Sully gently cradled the side of her face in his palm. His thumb carefully stroked her flawless cheek as he spoke. Michaela felt a flush rise to her face as a feeling of being cherished washed over her. David never touched her like this before.

Gathering her courage, she pressed on. "And then?" she managed in a low whisper.

"And then," Sully continued, "he should have recited the poem while lookin' into your eyes the whole time. He should have been paying attention to you, not the people invited."

Michaela intimately studied his handsome features, "Go on."

"And then he should have kissed ya with all the feelings deep in his heart." Sully's intense gaze shifted as he pulled his hand away.

Michaela never thought of it in this way. What if Sully were right? What if she and David were about to make a terrible mistake? How could she be certain? Striving for a solution to her dilemma, one finally came to her. It was bold, but she needed to understand completely. "Sully," she began, capturing his immediate attention again, "earlier today you risked your own life to save me from a terrible fate. It is customary for a woman to give her rescuer a kiss in appreciation and gratitude for his bravery. I'd like to sincerely thank you now… then maybe you can show me what you can't explain."

An easy grin curved his lips. "I think my conscience could live with that."

Their eyes locked in on each other as Michaela lightly touched his arm. "Thank you Sully for saving my life." Rising up on her toes, she softly touched her lips to his, rewarding his courageous deed.

Leaning into her kiss, Sully's hand strayed up to caress her cheek before possessively cradling the back of her head as his lips moved over hers in an ever so slow yet steady sensuous rhythm. His other hand, positioned against her back, drew her snuggly against his virile frame. Lost in the moment, Michaela rested her delicate hands upon his rugged sturdy shoulders, struggling to steady herself. Her heart raced and her legs weakened. If Sully hadn't been holding her so securely, she surely would have melted to the ground at his feet. Their tender kiss continued and the feelings that surged through her body threatened to overpower her. David's kiss NEVER felt anything like this! In less than a minute, her heart pounded wildly within her chest and the outside temperature now felt warm and balmy. Unable to hold back, Michaela pressed against Sully in complete abandon. How utterly thrilling, intoxicating and head-spinning a kiss could be! She didn't want it to end.

Sully's warm breath brushed her cheek as he reluctantly pulled his enticing lips away from hers. Michaela's now glazed eyes again locked with his, her awe-struck expression clearly evident. Sully's demonstration rendered the lady doctor completely speechless. In one experimental moment, this uncultured western mountain man unlocked the door to her sensual side – a part of her she never knew existed. Suppressing a subtle grin, Sully retrieved her doctor's bag and the engagement ring, sliding it carefully onto the proper finger. He knew his point hit home. She now understood and she questioned her future happiness as never before. Taking her free hand, he curved it around his arm and escorted her home in breathless silence.

As they reached the front stoop of the Quinn residence, Michaela stepped up then turned to face him. To Sully, her face glowed in radiance. A truly remarkable, admirable woman she was.

"Thank you Sully, for a truly… " she paused briefly, searching for the right word, "eye-opening evening."

Sully's vivid blue eyes caressed her delicate features. "Thank you Dr. Mike… for being so open-minded. Not many women are as easy to talk to. He lifted her hand and upon it bestowed a respectful kiss.

Michaela felt her face flush yet again. Maybe she and David weren't _**In Love**_ as Sully suggested. This was a matter she needed to ponder long and hard about. "What time does your train leave?" She nearly choked on the words.

"At sun-up. Guess I best be goin'." He took a step back and their hands slowly slid apart. "Look… if ya ever get tired of Boston, Colorado Springs could use a good doctor."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you… I'll keep that in mind." Impulsively, she stepped down in front of him and looked into those sincere caring eyes of his one last time. "I'll never forget you Sully," she uttered in a strained whisper."

"I know I'll never forget you, Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Michaela closed her eyes as Sully affectionately planted a soft kiss to her forehead. While her pulse raced, she watched her rescuer fade into the night. Was it possible for her to have been rescued twice in the same day by the same man? _Follow your heart Michaela_, she mentally counseled herself as she quietly opened the front door, _if you do, anything is possible… even true love._

24


End file.
